


Counterbalance

by Rill



Series: Polarize [1]
Category: South Park, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Bonding Moments, Crenny, Crossover, F/F, Klance and Crenny are so alike it hurts, M/M, Pining, Romance, Team Crenny, Team Klance, klance, minor Shallura maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rill/pseuds/Rill
Summary: “Do people pretend to be others around here all the time?““No, just today I guess.“Somehow, Kenny and Craig find themselves in space.Somehow, Keith and Lance find themselves in the small town of South Park.The South Park/Voltron crossover no one asked for





	

It's always really painful when he wakes up. 

 

It's like time stops, and he's alive but he's not yet. It feels like an eternity when in reality it's only two to three seconds of laying in bed until Kenny takes his first breath after coming back to life again. 

 

His bright blue eyes open, and his body leans forward as it always does, and he's sitting up in a bed he's never seen before in a room he's never been in. 

  
Where is he?    
  


~~~   
  
"Ken, are you ready yet?" 

  
Deep, ocean blue eyes whose brightness rivaled Kenny’s own pools slowly opened, and a voice Karen didn't recognize grumbled.

  
"Where are my headphones-?"  Lance questioned, hands reaching his bare ears. His vision turned from blurry to focused with a few blinks. What was with the cracked ceiling? 

  
"... Ken?"  The quiet voice of Karen McCormick was accompanied by a small knock on the door. "Are you okay? I'm coming in..." 

  
The voice was angelic, and for a moment Lance forgot about being in an unfamiliar place. All he wanted was to see the face of the fair maiden who just spoke to him. He sprung up from bed excitedly, locking eyes with the small brunette who yelped in surprise when she saw a man who wasn't her brother. 

  
"O-oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize Ken had company!"

 

Karen furrowed her brows in thought. She could have sworn her brother had stopped inviting many others for 'sleepovers'. Her eyes drifted to her brother's bed, taking note of how said blond was missing.

 

"... Where is Ken?" 

  
"Uh... Ken?" Lance seemed focused for about a second before completely disregarding the question, instead taking the hand of the girl who took a few steps back when the older male got a bit too close for comfort. 

 

"You're quite the cute lady." 

  
Blood rushed to the girl's cheeks, but she quickly shook the embarrassment off. "Thank you, but.. Are you from North Park?"  

 

She didn't remember seeing this guy anywhere in South Park High. As a Freshman, she wasn't familiar with all the older students, but the school was small enough for her to know he was not from here. 

  
"Uh..." Lance was silent for a few moments, having no idea what North Park was. "Well... I guess first off, where am I?"    
  
~~~

  
Craig wasn't a very heavy sleeper. 

 

Well, when he slept that was. 

 

Usually he would last around three to four hours sleeping, lounge around at home, and head to school around lunch time just to see his friends. He could care less for school. 

 

When he awoke in a different room, he probably questioned his surroundings for twenty seconds at most, a millisecond at least. He followed his usual schedule and stayed in this room to lounge.    
  


~~~   
  
Keith sat at the curb of the Tucker residence, arms crossed and doing their best to warm his body when all he wore were some pajamas with the words 'Red Racer' scribbled all over them. Why was he wearing Red Racer pajamas? He had no idea.    
  
Usually Keith's first thoughts in the morning are to check on his only remainder of his mother. But this morning, nothing was under his pillow. The emptiness he felt woke him up, and he realized he wasn't anywhere he recognized. His second thought that morning was to find out where he was, and when he ran into the hallway of the second floor, he bumped into Mr. Tucker, a large man who only raised an eyebrow. 

  
"Where are you going in such a rush, Craig?"    
  


Keith furrowed his brows. 

 

"Craig?" 

 

The look of confusion on his face led Mr. Tucker to noticing a bit more details on the boy dressed in his son's Red Racer pajamas, such as how his hair was longer, thicker, and his voice was a whole lot less nasally.   
  
Keith was immediately kicked out. The Tuckers called the households of Craig's friends, hoping he was with one of them. So now he sat here in the middle of a small town he didn't recognize, hoping he didn't freeze to death. 

  
He heard the front door of the Tucker household slam shut. His eyes drifted towards the small figure clad in a teal sweater and bright pink skirt, the most distinctive feature being her strawberry blond pigtails the girl was clearly too old for. She hopped off the porch stairs and headed to wherever her destination was. She stopped momentarily when passing Keith only to toss a small bag carried by her left arm.

 

“Follow me. Put on my brother's jacket before you freeze to death. "    
  
~~

  
Kenny sighed softly, glaring at nothing in particular. After finding some clothing to wear, he decided to explore wherever he was. He searched for any signs of life, which wasn't very hard to find since he was being obnoxiously loud.    
His eyes narrowed when he spotted a cute redheaded girl with short, choppy hair. His lips curled upwards immediately, quick to greet her.

  
"Hey!" 

  
"Woah!" She stepped back, narrowing her eyes when she didn’t recognize the boy. "Who the hell are you?!" 

  
"Well, I'm-" 

  
"Guys, there's an intruder in the castle!" 

  
The amber eyed girl spoke into a microphone connected to her helmet. Kenny frowned when he was interrupted. 

  
"Um. Hey? Oh- I- Uh." 

 

The blond's eyes furrowed, a bit unsure as to how he ended up tied up in green rope.

 

"Okay then."  

  
The girl glared firmly, trying to be intimidating despite being at least a head shorter than Kenny. 

 

"You're coming with me."    
  


~~~

  
“Don’t worry, Mrs. Tucker! I assure you that Craig will head to school with us!”

 

Lance watched in minor amusement, finding the small nods that Karen did every so often, despite this Mrs. Tucker not being here to see them, adorable. Well, everything about the girl was adorable. Her eyes were big and blue, and her hair was a light coffee brown, soft and held up in a puffy ponytail. She was about as tall as Pidge, reaching at Lance’s shoulders. Lance could only assume she was around Pidge’s age too, if the girl was a Freshman in highschool. Karen had this habit of pouting when she was confused, and her face seemed to have a variety of expressions. 

 

In short, he was crushing on this Kenny McCormick’s sister. Which, is kinda weird? She’s supposed to be his sister for a day. So maybe he can’t exactly act on this crush. 

 

Oh well. There were always more fish at sea. Or something like that. 

 

Karen wasn’t a secretive girl, and she told her big brother everything. Since Kenny wasn’t here, Lance would have to be the person she told everything to. 

 

So it wasn’t too much of a surprise when Karen got a vibration on her phone and told Lance of her best friend, Ruby Tucker. 

 

Ruby [7:01] 

Someone was pretending to be my brother. 

 

“Who’re you texting?“ Lance raised an eyebrow, unable to keep himself from glancing down at the small screen. 

 

“This is my friend Ruby. You’ll meet her when we get to school.“

 

Karen [7:03]

What? That’s crazy!

 

“Oh.“

 

Lance, being the nosy motherfucker he is, watched as the two conversed. When Karen didn’t seem to mind the Blue Paladin spying on her texts, he kept reading. 

 

Ruby [7:05] 

Almost feel bad for the guy. 

 

Ruby [7:05] 

Almost. 

 

_ Ruby sent an image _

 

Karen pouted, having to wait a few seconds for the image to download. 

 

“Do people pretend to be others around here all the time?“

 

“No, just today I guess.“

 

Lance’s eyes widened when the image pulled up on Karen’s phone, a loud gasp escaping his lips.

 

There sat a familiar looking dark haired male on the curb of the Tucker household in a blurry photo taken by Ruby. 

 

He wasn’t sure if that feeling he got when he saw the Red Paladin on the girl’s small phone screen was happiness for seeing a familiar face, or because it was Keith. 

 

“I know that guy!“

 

Karen had flinched at Lance’s outburst before looking up at the tall male. 

 

Her big eyes widened. Blue stared at blue for a few seconds, the two coming to the same conclusion. 

 

“Are we going to kiss?“

 

“... What?“

 

“We’ve been staring at each other. For like, 20 seconds now.“

 

“I- No!“ Karen had this look of complete and utter confusion before sighing and shaking her head. 

 

“Oh. Wait, then what were you thinking?“

 

“Well, I was thinking whatever happened with you and Kenny probably also happened with this guy and Craig.“

 

Karen looked back at her phone, quickly texting Ruby back. 

 

Karen [7:09] 

Ruby, I need you to take that guy to school

 

Karen [7:09] 

I’ll explain everything there

 

Karen [7:09] 

I promise

 

And so here they were. Lying about the presence of Craig to his mother. Who, quite frankly, Lance is surprised even believes them. Karen must be a miracle worker or something. 

 

~~~   
  
"Hey, Craigery! Didn't know you were here!"

 

Kenny greeted his fellow friend from South Park, Colorado when he saw him being held back by some guy with a scar on his nose. Although Craig wasn't exactly resisting much. He cringed upon hearing his nickname. 

  
"Oh. Great. You're here." 

  
"So then the intruders do know each other." A woman with long, snow white hair made her way towards the two. Kenny gave a short, probably unnecessary whistle.

 

"Wow. You are quite the beauty." 

  
Allura ignored Kenny's comment. "Who are you and how did you get here? Without being detected by our security system, no less." 

  
"Well. I'm Kenny McCormick, and that guy is Tucker McFucker." Kenny spoke in a sing-song voice, a playful smirk on his face. 

  
"Craig." Said male spoke up, and if his hands weren't being held back by the strong man behind him, he probably would have flipped Kenny off. 

  
"McFucker?" Pidge’s grin disappeared as soon as Craig and Allura glared at the green Paladin.

 

"Sorry, Sorry. Craig Tucker, got it." 

  
Kenny laughed softly. "I have NO idea how we got here." 

  
Craig only shrugged when all heads turned to him. 

  
"So, I don't know if I'm the only one who notices this?" Hunk started off cautiously. "I dunno, they seem kinda, uh, human?" 

  
Allura held a hand to her mouth, deep in thought. "Pidge, can you contact Keith or Lance?" 

  
"I can check on that right now. Should I untie Kenny?" 

  
"I assure you that I'm harmless enough, Princess." It didn't take long for the blond male to gauge that Allura was someone important. He was pretty good with observations. Plus, she had that real-important-person-that-is-maybe-british accent. Allura paused before nodding. 

  
"Don't try anything." Her voice had a threatening tone to it. Kenny had a feeling she would most definitely act if necessary.   
  


He sighed in relief when he was finally untied, stretching despite only being in that position for 20 minutes at most. 

  
"Can I be let go now?" Craig spoke flatly. His question sounded more like a statement.    
Shiro loosened his grip on the guy hesitantly before letting his hands fall to his side when Allura gave him a nod. 

  
"Hey, Allura? Coran sent a message. Apparently that rumor of Altean refugees staying in Sorvete is true." Pidge informed, leaning back on her chair to face the princess.

  
"It is?!" She immediately turned around, a sense of hope filling her heart. "What's the situation?"    
  


"Well, apparently the Sorvete are split in helping or destroying the Alteans. There's been this all-out war going on." Pidge paused, glancing momentarily at Kenny and Craig. 

 

The former was pretending not to care about the conversation. The latter did not care about the conversation. 

 

"I need to get back to looking for Lance and Keith." She paused before adding, “And finding out how those two got here." 

  
Allura nodded. "Shiro, Hunk, you two will have to meet with Coran and help the Alteans." 

  
"Wait, hold on a second- As in just us two? For a war? Can't Pidge do research later?" The Yellow Paladin frowned, worry showing on his face. 

 

  
"The faster Pidge does her research, the faster we find Lance and Keith, the faster we get more help." 

  
"Princess, I have to agree with Hunk," Shiro paused. "Two paladins are usually enough for some missions, but we don't know how bad this war is. 

 

There was silence.

 

“Well, we can’t just do nothing.”

  
"Uh... Hey, I can't help but to hear your predicament you got there." All eyes turned to Kenny, who was probably forgotten about until now. "I don't suppose we could help?"    
  
~~~

  
"Why are you helping them?" The tiny strawberry blond girl now identified as Ruby questioned. 

  
"Because they're alone and they need help!" Her small, brunette friend known as Karen insisted.

 

"Okay, here's Ken and Craig's schedules, so please follow them. I don't want them getting in trouble while they're gone."    
  
For probably the first time, and possibly the last, Keith was extremely grateful to Lance. After all, it was thanks to him he wasn’t freezing to death. Well, him, Karen, and Ruby. Mrs. Tucker told Ruby to give Craig a change of clothes at school too, so he supposed it was also thanks to Mrs. Tucker, ironically, considering he was kicked out of the household.    
  
Ruby rolled her eyes. "My brother doesn't need this guy to get in trouble." She kicked her sibling's doppelganger in the shins, Keith wincing and gripping onto his leg.

 

"Stop- Doing that!" 

  
Ever since Keith was approached by Ruby, he realized she had a habit of being a bit... Rough. He wasn't sure if this was a "Keith" thing or a "Big Brother" thing, but either way, she was continually hurting him one way or another.    
  
Lance laughed at Keith's pain. He felt lucky to have gotten his little angel instead of the devil known as Ruby Tucker. 

  
Karen frowned disapprovingly. 

 

"Ruby, be nice." 

  
"Fine." 

 

Karen gave the other girl a disappointed look for about five seconds before turning back to Lance and Keith. 

  
"We can't all stay together too much. Craig and Ken are kinda on opposing sides in the school. Their group of friends are rivals, and since they're seniors, the whole school kinda does the same thing." 

  
"We're both Team Marsh." Ruby pitched in. Karen only sighed. 

  
"I didn't want to pick sides, but since my brother is friends with Stan..." 

  
"Sooo that means I'm Team Marsh?" Lance didn’t exactly get what that meant, but apparently he was friends with this Stan person now. Karen nodded. 

  
"Ken is usually doing his own thing though, and if not he's quiet during arguments. I hope that won't be a problem." 

  
"No problemo buddy, leave it to me!" 

  
Karen hesitated. She would be lying is she said she wasn't worried. 

  
"Keith, you have a hard part to play. You're actually the leader of Team Tucker." 

  
Lance was quick to respond. "What?! This guy? No way!" 

  
Keith's face showed immediate panic. "M-me?" 

  
Ruby rolled her eyes. "All you have to do is be blank-faced and unenergetic all day, flip a few people off, get sent to the office, and go to the party Token is having tonight even though you 'don't give a fuck about parties'." 

  
Lance burst out laughing. "Dude, this Craig guy sounds ridiculous." He paused. "Wait, do I get to go to the party?" 

  
"Everyone goes to Token's parties." The brunette girl informed. 

  
"No Freshmen allowed." Ruby pouted. "Or anyone younger than 16 for that matter." 

 

“Which is fine because you wouldn’t attend these parties anyway. Right?“

 

Karen gave Ruby an expectant look.

 

Ruby rolled her eyes. 

 

“Right.“

 

They both knew she was lying. The subject was left at that. 

 

“Well, it’s been nice chatting with you guys. I’m gonna go flirt with those cute girls over there.“

 

Lance wore a mischievous look on his face, flattening the orange parka he wore as if it made him look any better. It didn’t. 

 

Just as he was about to leave, Karen quickly gripped onto the boy’s sleeve. “Lance, wait!“

 

The boy sighed dramatically. “Can’t I flirt with girls anymore?“

 

The girl frowned. “It’s sad I can’t say no to that. But that’s not why I held you back.“

 

“Uh, can I go now?“

 

“Oh, yes. But Ruby could you take Keith to his locker?“

 

“I guess.“

 

Ruby left Karen to talk to Lance, Keith following right behind her. 

 

“You need to wear your parka hood. You still look like you, remember?“

 

“Oh- Oh yeah! Wait, won’t that be weird?“

 

“No, Ken always wears his hood anyway. Only his friends really understand him when he’s talking.“

 

Lance pouted. “Wait, so no one will hear my beautiful voice?“

 

Karen raised an eyebrow. “Um... It will be for the best. You and Ken don’t exactly have the same voice anyway, the hood will help. A lot.”

 

Lance sighed dramatically one more time. “Fine.”

  
~~~   
  
"No fucking way." 

  
"Come on, Tucker! These guys need our help, and if we train today we can help tomorrow!" 

  
"No. This isn't our problem, McCormick." 

  
Kenny huffed, crossing his arms. Allura trusted them enough to help them in their little mission, and now it was only a matter of convincing Craig to come along with him. 

 

“Okay, true. But don’t you even want to help a little? I mean, they lost two members of their team. And we’re here instead. Don’t you feel at least a bit guilty? Because I don’t want to just sit here doing nothing.“

 

“I don’t care.“

 

The two shared eye contact. It was a battle of will. 

 

Craig was the first to look away. It was getting a bit too intense for him. 

 

“Alright, fine.“ Kenny continued. “How about this? We’re in fucking space, Craig. Space. Have you thought of that?”

 

The stoic male looked back at the blond. There was a glint in his eye that appeared so rarely. 

 

Kenny loved that glint. 

 

“So what?”

 

“So we’ll be battling. In space.”

 

There was a pause. 

 

“I’m in.”   
  
~~

 

“Here’s your locker.“

 

“Thanks.“

 

“Whatever.“

 

Keith approaches the locker, a bit hesitant at first. He was about to open a box full with personal belongings of a person he didn’t know. 

 

“What’s the locker combination?“

 

“12, 36, 14. There’s a camera in there, probably. It wasn’t in his room when I checked.“

 

“Craig likes photography?“

 

“Probably the only thing he’s at least a bit interested in, yeah. Just take pictures of stuff during the day. He usually does that.“

 

Keith nods. He opens the locker slowly, like a child afraid of the monster in their closet.

 

“C-Craig!”

 

Keith’s eyes widened when he felt two small arms wrap themselves around his waist, a face burying itself into his back.

 

“U-um-?” He glanced back, a bit confused. Was this normal? 

 

The now blue-clad male cursed when he realized Ruby had already disappeared. 

 

The tiny blond was twitching, his breathing slowing the longer he held onto Keith. 

 

“C-Craig- I was so worried!” He pulled away from the hug, turning the larger male around. “W-when you didn’t answer your texts last night or this morning I-” his grip on the jacket Keith wore tightened. “I- thought something happened to you!”

 

Oh, yeah. Keith and Lance hadn’t kept up with Craig or Kenny’s social media. 

 

Oops.

 

Keith was about to respond, except when Tweek got a good look at the guy, his eyes widened. 

 

The blond jumped away, a small yelp coming from his mouth. 

 

“Y-You’re not Craig!”

  
Uh oh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this took like forever to write? I had a clear vision for it, and yet I was always so lazy to write haha.
> 
> Also, I may or may not make this entire crossover a series guys. I have so many ideas.
> 
> Please tell me of there is any confusion, plot holes, grammar mistakes, etc. I want to better my writing!


End file.
